


Sin Corps communication work

by SamaraThornPsycho



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 21:36:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7123396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamaraThornPsycho/pseuds/SamaraThornPsycho





	Sin Corps communication work

Hello future Sin Corps members firstly I would like to explain the moto of the Sin Corps and extension what Sin is. We members of the Corps strive to create works of Sin that push and break barriers and limits of the nasty and wrong. We work together through collaborations to create wonderful and delightful work of "SIN." Now Sin is anything just pain wrong from rape, torture, beastality, underage, evil villain/ innocent character, incest, hardcore B.D.S.M. ect... Now I would like to stress that if any of these are your triggers we will NOT force you to participate in works with such content but that will not stop the rest of us from writing it.

We members of Sin Corps write what everyone else is afraid to do the dark, the vile, the seedy the disgusting and horrible because we write what no one else wants too.

If this is up your alley collaborating with like-minded sinful people then drop a comment and ask if you would like to join. We use Skype to organize ideas and Google docs for actual collaborations


End file.
